


All Was Good

by TheNightSkyObserver



Series: No Such Thing as Perfect [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddles, Everyone Needs Hugs, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationship, Thomas if you find this I'm so Sorry, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: Thomas and the Sides discuss the Panic Attack, and certain things come to light. Logan has the brain-cell today y'all.*Sequel to "Darkness Within" and "It'll Be Okay"*
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: No Such Thing as Perfect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	All Was Good

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own the characters, all credit goes to Thomas Sanders. This is not meant to be disrespectful in anyway. Hope you enjoy!

It seemed to come out of nowhere, as had been happening as of late. He was comfortably working on a script when the murmurs started. _“It’s not worth it. No one will like. This is a waste of time. **You** are a waste of time. Just give up. No one would even notice if you stopped posting content. **No one** **cares** ”._ The tears spilled out of his eyes, and he stumbled over to his bed, and shakily sat down. He tried to control his breathing as best as he could. Each breath was shaky, but they were still even. He was struggling to keep his sudden panic attack under control, however.

“I need help” was the only rational thought he could focus on. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the different aspects of his personality. Suddenly, Roman, his fanciful and creative side, appeared next to him on his bed.

Roman blinked in surprise a few times, and then quickly turned to his host, concerned.

“Thomas? What is wrong? Why did you summon me?” He started to rub small circles into Thomas’ back. Between raspy breaths, Thomas managed to stutter out,  
“Panic- Attack”. Roman’s eyes went wide, and he nodded.  
“I haven’t seen Virgil all day, I’ll go find him and see if I can calm him down”, Roman murmured to his still shaking host. Thomas nodded, and Roman sunk back into Thomas’ mind.

After watching Roman sink out, Thomas tried to go through the one of the grounding and anxiety reducing techniques he knew.

“Okay… five things I can see… Um. Wall…blanket…c-clock…window…uh pants. Four things I can touch… Pants. Blanket. Bed. Nightstand. Three things I can hear. Um… Fan. Computer. Heartbeat. Two things I can smell… Clean sheets and… my coffee. One thing I can taste. The chocolate tinge from the creamer in my coffee. Okay. Okay Thomas. Breathe.” Thomas continued mumbling to himself, sighing in relief as his heart-rate began to slow to normal paces.

Thomas released a large breath, and felt the exhaustion he had been ignoring slam into him full force. “Sleep. Sleep is good”, he whispered. “But first. Water.” Thomas dragged himself downstairs to his kitchen, and managed to drink almost a full glass of water. He eyed the stairs, deciding the couch as good enough for a nap. He sat down, a yawning ripping itself from his throat. He had barely finished pulling a blanket over himself when he felt himself drifting off into a much needed sleep.

Sometime later, Thomas awoke to the tell-tale sound of one of his Sides rising from the mindscape. He cracked his eyes open to see if it was Roman returning. 

“Huh? Patton? What are- what are you doing out?” Thomas mumbled, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Patton chuckled.

“Roman asked me to check on you. He said that Virgil had quite an attack earlier, and that it was pretty bad for you as well. How are you feeling son?” Thomas rolled his eyes.

“I’m not your son. But, yeah, I’m feeling a lot better. I take it Roman was able to calm Virge down, then?” Thomas arched an eyebrow at Patton as he stretched.

“Yes, I’m assuming Roman was able to calm Virgil down. I don’t how he did it, but he somehow even got Virge to fall asleep. The two of them are curled up together in Virgil’s room. Perhaps you should go to bed as well Thomas. In your actual bed, of course,” Patton implored. Thomas sighed and stood up.

“You’re probably right. I need the sleep after all. I’ll summon Roman and Virgil tomorrow so I can talk to them about everything”. Thomas waved goodbye to Patton as he sunk back into Thomas’ mind, and then made his way upstairs to get some well-deserved rest.

***

The next morning, Thomas sighed happily as he got ready for the day. He had actually gotten a full night’s sleep for once, and his anxiety levels were significantly lower than usual. In fact, this was probably the calmest and most at peace he’s felt in a long time. Once downstairs, Thomas took up his normal spot in front of the couch, and cleared his throat.

“Roman! Virgil!”

The two sides in question appeared fairly quickly, both of them sporting pretty spectacular bedhead, and looking like Thomas had dragged them out of bed.

“So, um, yesterday…” Thomas trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. The two sides in front of him glanced at each other, seemingly having a conversation that Thomas was not privy to. Virgil burrowed deeper into his hoodie, and sighed.

“Yeah... I’m sorry Thomas. Normally I can keep the majority of the darkness in my room, but it just got so… so intense, and, and I just started to succumb to the voices, and I couldn’t keep my control on them and some of the worse ones got out, and I’m so sorry, I messed up and-!” Virgil’s spiraling rant was cut off by Roman grabbing Virgil’s hand and squeezing. Thomas gave Virgil a tired smile.

“It’s alright Virgil, I’m okay. Don’t worry too much about it, none of us are perfect, after all. How are _you_ feeling, though?”

“I’m… good, actually. Well, at least, I’m doing better, especially thanks to Roman,” Virgil responded.

“Of course, Virgil. I’ll always be there to help, I am the Prince after all! And Thomas is right, there’s no such thing as perfect, so don’t beat yourself up so much,” Roman said, grinning at Virgil.

Virgil had a small smile on his face, and Thomas was almost positive that he was blushing. Thomas scrutinized the two sides.

“Why are you two still holding hands?” To Thomas’ surprise, the two sides didn’t wrench their hands away from each other. Instead, the two glanced at one another, before looking away, both with pink-tinged faces.

“Um… yeah. We’re…dating?” Roman responded hesitantly, as Virgil gently nodded in agreement. Thomas felt his jaw drop as he stared incredulously back at the two facets standing in front of him.

“You’re- dating? How- how does that even work??” Roman and Virgil winced slightly at Thomas’ words.

“Well, I… I love Virgil. So, you know… natural progression, I suppose. I’m-.” Roman was cut off with the sudden appearance of Logan and Patton popping up, also, Thomas noted with shock, holding hands.

“Is everyone dating someone now? I do not understand how this would even work!” Thomas ran his hands through his already messed up hair, his face crunched in pure confusion.

“Relax Thomas. You’ll do yourself no good getting worked up like this. It’s really quite simple. Just think of it as the different aspects of your personality, aka us, working more in sync. That’s all dating is really, when you examine it at its figurative ‘bare-bones’ level. Take Patton and myself as an easy example. As your so-called ‘Heart’ and ‘Mind’, as you put it, our affections for each other will lend well to a deeper understanding of our roles, both in our joint contributions to you, but as our roles as individual facets as well,” Logan calmly explained. He adjusted his glasses.

“It’s like fusion, Thomas, just without us, _actually_ fusing into one being. That make sense, kiddo?” Patton added on, tilting his head at the befuddled Thomas.

“Well… I guess when you put it that way, it does make sense. Yeah, alright. As long as it helps you guys, I’m, ya know, fine with it. Just don’t, I don’t know, be weird,” Thomas rubbed at the back of his neck, his eyes flicking back and forth between the 4 sides.

“Well! I believe that this has been enough self-discovery for a while, yes? Thomas, we’re all going to head back to the Mindscape. Why don’t you take a break today? We’ve all earned it, I think.” Roman offered, smiling at his host.

“I concur, today is a good day for rest and recuperation. Do heed Roman’s advice, Thomas,” Logan implored, looking at his host.

“Yeah…yeah, you guys are right. I’m gonna take the day off. I’ll summon you guys if I need anything.” With a nod, Thomas turned and laid on the couch, pulling his laptop open. Thomas watched as the 4 sides all sunk back down, and sighed. _‘Dating’_ , he thought, pulling up Netflix, _‘What’ll they come up with next?’_

***

The 4 sides all landed back in the Common Room, and promptly collapsed onto their own couch. Roman finally released Virgil’s hand, only to wrap his arms around the anxious side and pull him against his chest.

“So you and Logan finally figured it out, huh?” Roman asked, smirking at Patton. Patton just rolled his eyes and pointedly looked at Roman and Virgil.

“I don’t think you’re one to talk, you know, seeing how it took you ages to finally admit to Virgil how you felt,” Logan shot back, gesturing at the other two sides.

“How about this? We all have the big dumb gay, and we’re all oblivious fools?” Virgil said, a small smile playing about his lips as he cocked his head at Logan. Logan sighed.

“I suppose that’s an adequate response, all things considered.”

They all fell into a comfortable silence, taking comfort in their respective significant other, but in each other overall. Eventually, they all migrated a bit closer to one another until they were cuddled up on the center of the couch. Roman and Logan sat next to each other, Roman’s head on Logan’s shoulder, and Logan’s head atop Roman’s. Patton was curled up into Logan’s side, his arms wrapped firmly around Logan’s middle, while Logan’s arm was wrapped protectively around Patton’s shoulder. Virgil was curled up next to Roman, his head resting in the creative side’s lap. Roman’s hand was sitting on Virgil’s head, lightly stroking Virgil’s hair. The four of them slowly fell asleep, content with just being together.

***

Back on the physical plane, Thomas felt a serene sense of calm fall over him. His thoughts weren’t racing, his heart was steady, and as he closed his eyes to rest, a small smile appeared on his face.

All was good.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOSH. IT'S BEEN OVER TWO YEARS, BUT THE SERIES IS FINALLY FINISHED!!! To anyone who has waited for this series to be completed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your patience. Thank you all for reading, kudos, comments, etc. are greatly appreciated!


End file.
